1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for the application of facial make up materials and more particularly to the application of mascara to eyelashes and the curling of eyelashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mascara brush applicators are known in which mascara is brushed onto eyelashes and the eyelashes so treated may, in addition, be partially curled by the stroking motion of the applicator brush. While presently available mascara brush applicators can both apply mascara to the eyelashes and curl the eyelashes, some of the disadvantages of these prior art mascara brush applicators include difficulty of use, danger of inadvertently pulling eyelashes out of the eye lid and complication of manufacture thus making the device needlessly expensive. Some prior art mascara applicators comprise many parts thus, parts may be lost or damaged and some are not readily portable. Many different devices have been employed in attempts to solve the problems presented. Most have either presented new problems or only partially solved the problems or both. Most of the applicator devices have therefore served very narrow purposes and have been unreliable in operation with some being even dangerous to the eyes. Many have been expensive to manufacture and fragile so as to present a high rate of device failure.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a one-piece mascara applicator such that there are no parts to be lost or damaged.
A futher desirable advantage would be the provision of the one-piece mascara applicator in a form that is both safe and easy to use.
A still further beneficial advantage is realized by the operation of the one-piece mascara applicator wherein mascara may be applied to the total eyelash in one operation rather than the conventional method of applying the mascara first to the top surface of the eye lashes and then to the bottom surfaces or vice versa.
Other realizable advantages relate to portability and economy of manufacture.